gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Madd Dudde
Sobre mí «When you see 15 children, against the wall of a church, with their hands chopped, you realize that the creature that did that, doesn't have a soul...» :~ Nikolai "Niko" Bellic. Empezé a jugar Grand Theft Auto, cuando un amigo me enseño Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, me sorprendió el estilo de juego Sandbox y su gran realismo. Sus grandes gráficas para el tiempo. (2006). Luego, compré mi propio Grand Theft Auto... ¡ Fue GTA: VC ! Me gustó tanto, el jugar libremente, la comedia del juego, robar autos, ¡ todo !. Pero, como todo lo bueno, el GTA: VC quedó obsoleto. Así que compré Grand Theft Auto: III. No sabía el orden cronológico de los juegos hasta que llegué a el Wiki. Pensé que los GTAs iban empeorando, y con la falta de motocicletas y motos... Luego, en 2008. El gran golpe de los GTAs. GTA: IV. Éste juego comprobó que los juegos Sandbox son los mejores, y más con sus excelentes gráficas y realismo. Otros juegos como "Mafia II". Son sólo regulares, debido a que no son Sandbox. Una cualidad que es especial de Rockstar Games y Rockstar North. Me convencí que los GTAs y Rockstar eran excelentes. Y ahora, estoy ayudando con todos mis conocimientos al Wiki. Pero, no llevo muchas ediciones debido a que no me conecto todos los días, me conecto irregularmente por semana. (2 veces por semana, mínimo). Mis contibuciones * Mis vehículos favoritos Les presentaré 3 vehículos por cada categoría: Terrestres, aéreos y marinos. Vehículos terrestres favoritos thumb|left|El Sabre es mi automóvil favorito por su diseño.El Sabre es mi vehículo favorito. Por su velocidad y aguante. A mí me interesan más los autos clásicos que los modernos. El Sabre, me gusta más en las ediciones anteriores, especialmente, en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. thumb|El Stallion es mi segundo vehículo favorito.El Stallion, es mi segundo vehículo favorito debido a su excelente diseño que le dieron después de los GTAs de Cuarta Generación. (GTA IV, GTA: TLAD, en adelante...) Su aguante es regular, nada especial, su velocidad. Es de regular a rápida. Si se encuentra en una recta, es muy rápido. thumb|left|El Coquette es el tercer auto favorito mío.El Coquette lo tiene todo. Aguante, velocidad y belleza. ¡ Pero qué mal que carezca de conducción ! Para las carreras ilegales de Brucie, yo recomiendo éste vehículo. Pero, no excedas mucho su velocidad, o sino, tal vez quedes estampado contra un árbol, ¿ eh ? Vehículos marítimos favoritos thumb|El Jetmax es mi bote favorito.El Jetmax, es mi bote favorito. Me interesan más los botes rápidos y lanchas que los botes torpes y lentos. El Jetmax, tiene conducción, aguante, y mucha velocidad. Es muy un muy buen bote, claro está. Pero, solamente si detrás del timón posee un gran conductor. thumb|El Predator es mi segundo bote favorito.El Predator. (Depredador). Es mi segundo bote favorito. ¡ Y creo que de la mayoría también ! Claro está, que en todas sus ediciones es un muy buen bote para evadir, o combatir directamente a los policías. Tiene un excelente aguante, tiene una gran velocidad, pero, es un bote torpe en las curvas. Pero, lo demás lo compensa. thumb|left|El Squalo, mi tercer bote favorito.El Squalo, es un bote rápido, con fácil conducción y de un regular aguante. Es, un bote regular. Todas sus cualidades son regulares para un vehículo marítimo. El Squalo lo recomiendo para pasear y disfrutar del mar si no hay nada que hacer... Vehículos aéreos favoritos thumb|El Hunter, my vehículo aéreo preferido.El Hunter. (Cazador). Es un vehículo "semi-perfecto". Posee casi todo. Gran maniobrabilidad, posee un excelente aguante (debido a que es del Ejército), una velocidad de regular a rápida para ser un helicóptero y un gran armamento (1 ametralladora y 2 lanzamisiles). Es "semi-perfecto" debido a su velocidad. Si fuese un poco más "rápido" sería el helicópetero perfecto. thumb|left|Segundo vehículo aéreo preferido, ¡ el Sea Sparrow !El Sea Sparrow. (Gorrión de Océano). Es un vehículo aéreo-marítmo, ya que se puede aterrizar en el agua. Es algo regular. Una conducción regular, es lento, su aguante es grande y posee un armamento regular. Es una ametralladora. ¡ La más rápida de la Saga GTA ! Pero, su daño es más ligero. thumb|Mi tercer vehículo aéreo preferido. El Buzzard es mi tercer vehículo preferido. Es como el Annilihator, pero más pequeño. Es casi lo mismo.